En busca de una nueva esperanza
by Saku.Shao
Summary: El reino de japon se encuentra en peligro, el poderoso imperio de britania invade el reino tomando la capital tokyo, los reyes Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto son capturados por britania, mientras los principes Sakura y Kazuma huyen del lugar
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE LAS CLAMP, PERO LA HISTORIA EN SI ES CREACION MIA

**Capitulo 1 – El secuestro y el Reencuentro **

El Reino de Japón es una tierra ubicada en el oriente del mundo, una tierra bendecida por sus hermosos paisajes ubicados a lo largo del país y gracias al duro trabajo del Rey Fujitaka Kinomoto el reino tuvo un gran desarrollo socio-económico en el cual logro grandes tratados con países vecinos, la familia del rey, junto a su esposa Nadeshiko Amamiya y sus hijos Sakura y Kazuma eran muy queridos por su pueblo, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus logros por convertir al reino en una tierra muy importante en el mundo no se encontraban preparados para una gran tragedia que cambio totalmente las cosas en el reino.

El imperio de Britania tenía sus ojos puestos en el reino de Japón, Britania es un imperio poderoso en todo el mundo, muchas naciones cayeron frente al poderío de su ejército, en Europa, Asia y África se podía ver claramente cuantas naciones perdieron su libertad frente a ellos.

En el año 2010 el Imperio de Britania invadió el reino de Japón, haciendo gala de su poderío militar, el Rey Fujitaka envió a todas sus fuerzas a enfrentarse contra el enemigo, sin embargo el débil ejército, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un arma con la cual Britania conquisto con aparente facilidad varios reinos, una pequeña tropa de knightmares fue suficiente para que en cuestión de casi dos meses lograran poner al país de rodillas, ya con las ciudades del reino, su próximo objetivo era capturar a su rey.

El Rey Fujitaka es un hombre de alta estatura cabello caastaño quien lleva unos lentes que cubren sus ojos, viste un traje azul con bordados de color negro y una capa de mismo diseño que cubre sus ropas, de repente al ver al ejército de Britania frente a su palacio tomo a sus dos hijos y los dejó dentro de un pasaje secreto para que pudieran escapar.

Sakura es una chica joven de apenas 16 años, es la princesa del reino, tiene el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes que heredo de su madre nadeshiko, viste un traje de dos piezas de color blanco con bordados purpura y una capa del mismo diseño que usa para cubrir su traje...con los ojos llenos de lágrimas implora a sus padres para que escapen juntos, sin embargo su padre se niega.

-Escucha hija les daremos tiempo para que puedan escapar, mas adelante, en el pasillo habrá alguien esperando por ustedes, él tiene ordenes mías para llevarlos a un lugar seguro luego nos reuniremos todos en ese lugar, Kazuma quiero que protejas a tu hermana.

-Papa no tienes que hacer esto, todos podemos escapar, vamos entren y escapemos juntos, -Nadeshiko, es la reina del lugar y es la esposa del rey fujitaka, tiene un hermoso cabello largo y plateado sus ojos verdes resaltan su belleza exterior, luca un vestido blanco de una sola pieza... Nadeshiko mira a Sakura y a Kazuma con un rostro lleno de tristeza y con el dolor del alma se despide de ellos.

-Sakura, Kazuma por favor no hagan esto más difícil para nosotros, les prometo que pronto los alcanzaremos, su padre tiene un plan para enfrentar al enemigo, una vez terminemos con esto nos reuniremos con ustedes.

-De verdad mama no me estas mintiendo volveremos a encontrarnos.

- si, así es Sakura, pronto nos reuniremos y nos iremos lejos de aquí, confíen en nosotros hijos míos.

Kazuma, es un joven de 19 años de alta estatura tiene el cabello de color negro azabache y ojos de color verde herencia familiar, luce un vestido de color azul oscuro con bordados de color azul claro y una capa del mismo diseño cubre su vestimenta... kazuma se queda mirando a su madre fijamente con una cara de desconfianza, a diferencia de Sakura él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y estaba seguro que lo dicho por su madre solo era una mentira piadosa para tranquilizar a su hermana, a pesar de todo sabia que sus padres lo hacían para protegerlos, sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo, armándose de valor y apretando sus puños le responde a sus padres:

- Sakura y yo esperaremos mas adelante no tarden mucho.

-Kazuma, Sakura no hay tiempo deben irse de inmediato.

Kazuma se dispone a cerrar la puerta del pasadizo no sin antes lanzar una mirada de profunda tristeza hacia sus padres, luego de que los hermanos Kinomoto partieran, Nadeshiko no puede contener el llanto frente a Fujitaka, entonces lo que el abraza a su esposa acompañándola en su llanto.

- Lo siento mucho cariño, sabes bien que era lo que debíamos hacer, al menos ellos deben salvarse, algún día ellos podrán hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer al menos debemos confiar en que ellos estarán a salvo.

- Fujitaka por que tiene que pasar esto. -Pregunta Nadeshiko.

-Tal vez el destino quiso que esto pasara. – Dice Fujitaka

El rey y la reina no tuvieron mucho tiempo para consolarse mutuamente, cuando sienten como caen las puertas de la habitación permitiendo la entrada de los soldados de Britania.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado varios minutos de caminata por un camino estrecho y oscuro, solo contaban con una antorcha que encontraron en la entrada el cual encendieron para iluminar el camino, sin embargo, después de caminar durante este tiempo ambos se mantenían en un profundo silencio, parecía como si ninguno de ellos quisiera articular palabra alguna, después de la situación por la que habían pasado, unos pasos se escucharon mas adelante de la pareja lo cual los puso en alerta, deteniendo por completo su camino.

-¿Quien anda allí? ¡Responda! -es la pregunta que lanza Kazuma dirigiendo la antorcha hacia adelante para descubrir de quien se trataba, al mismo tiempo empuña una **pequeña daga** que llevaba en su espalda, por un momento no hubo respuesta por parte de la persona que tenían enfrente, así que Kazuma, vuelve a hacer la pregunta pero en esta ocasión si encontraron respuesta.

-No teman por favor, no quiero hacerles daño.

Al ver al sujeto en frente Kazuma dirige su daga hacia él, poniéndose enfrente de Sakura en un acto de protección hacia su hermana.

-Su majestad, baje esa arma no voy a lastimarlos, estoy aquí por órdenes del Rey Fujitaka.

Frente a ellos aparece un chico el cual aparenta tener entre 15 a 17 años, tiene el cabello castaño y sus ojos de color cafe viste un sueter de color negro y pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y una capa la cual cubre sus ropas, un pare de lentes cuelgan de su cuello

Kazuma mira fijamente al sujeto con un rostro de desconfianza, sabia muy bien en la situación en la que se encontraban así que pensó que se trataría de algún soldado de Britania.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?, jamás te había visto, ¿cómo quieres que confié en ti si no te conozco?, eres acaso de Britania, porque si es así te matare aquí mismo.

-Como le dije su majestad el rey me envío para guiarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Recuerdo que mi padre dijo algo semejante y aun así envía a un mocoso por nosotros.

El joven no puede evitar su molestia por lo dicho por Kazuma. -Su majestad le ruego que no me vuelva a llamar mocoso por que no lo soy, si osa volver a llamarme así no me importara que sea el príncipe de este país, le daré su merecido.

-Te atreves a amenazarme, ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-En un acto reflejo Sakura se pone delante de su hermano con la intención de calmar los ánimos entre los dos. -Por favor hermano cálmate no es momento para estar peleando con esta persona, si mi padre lo envío debemos confiar en él-

-Sakura estas segura de esto, tal vez lo enviaron para matarnos.

-Sin embargo no lo ha hecho hermano.

-Pues claro por que no se lo he permitido.

-Hermano déjame manejar esto a mí.

-Estas segura de esto Sakura, no confío en él.

-Al menos confía en mí, hermano.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Disculpe la rudeza de mi hermano no es fácil para el controlar su temperamento y mas aun en la situación por la que estamos pasando.

-No se preocupe princesa estoy al tanto de lo que esta pasando en el palacio por esa razón su padre me envío para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Le agradezco su ayuda joven, por cierto su rostro me es conocido, ¿no nos hemos visto en alguna ocasión?

-Así es princesa, tal vez usted no lo recuerde pero ya nos hemos visto con anterioridad, hace unos años su padre me brindo su ayuda cuando llegue a esta tierra, haciéndome parte de su guardia especial, tal vez usted no lo recuerde pero nos conocimos mientras charlaba en el jardín del palacio, usted llego en el momento en el que conversaba con el rey, cuando me miro esa vez me saludo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, fue un día que no olvidare.

-Así que tú eras ese chico con razón tu cara se me hacia conocida, sin embargo no sabía que trabajabas en el palacio.

-Así es princesa hago parte de la guardia real pero mi trabajo esta con las operaciones secretas, por eso son escasos los momentos que estoy en al palacio.

-Ya veo tienes un trabajo complicado, por cierto usted nos conoce muy bien pero no conocemos su nombre, ¿cuál es su nombre joven?

-Cuanto lo siento su majestad debí presentarme desde el principio.

-No se preocupe joven, culpe a mi hermano por eso.

-Escuche eso Sakura.

-Ay hermano no te enfades era una broma.

-Me agrada que tengas tiempo para hacer bromas en este momento.

-Ya lo se hermano no tienes que recordármelo, ah lo siento mucho joven, usted estaba por decirme algo no es así.

-Así es su majestad permítame presentarme mi nombre es Shaoran Li tengo 18 años, soy de origen chino y actualmente trabajo con la guardia de palacio, y como tal estoy a sus ordenes.

-En ese caso no perdamos mas tiempo, se supone que nos guiarías a un lugar seguro no es así Joven Li.

-Y a donde piensas llevarnos mocoso.

-Hermano podrías dejar de llamarlo así, ten un poco mas de respeto, Joven Li le pido que disculpe a mi hermano no lo dijo con mala intención.

-Es usted muy amable princesa, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano.

-¡Qué demonios te crees mo...!

-Hermano ya basta, deja al joven li en paz, será que podemos seguir nuestro camino.

-¡Oye tú! aun no nos has dicho a donde piensas llevarnos.

-Mis disculpas su majestad, vamos a la mansión Kururugi, es un conocido del rey y un muy buen amigo de su padre.

-¿Quiere decir el señor Genbu Kururugi?

-Así es príncipe, ¿ustedes lo conocen?

-Sí, así es, nuestros padres acostumbraban llevarnos de visita a su casa el señor Genbu es muy amable con nosotros, así que estoy seguro que nos ayudara.

-Si usted lo dice príncipe, le creeré.

-¡Hermano volveremos a encontrarnos con Suzaku! ¡No te alegra!

-Créeme que no, no me agrada que ese sujeto este tan cerca de ti.

-Hay hermano, ¿no me digas que estas celoso?

-Deja de decir tonterías Sakura, solo me preocupo por ti.

-Tu forma de preocuparte por mí me asusta.

-Disculpen sus majestades pero no podemos perder más tiempo, más tarde podrán hablar todo lo que deseen.

-Discúlpenos usted a nosotros joven li, tiene razón debemos seguir nuestro camino.-

Luego de un rato de caminar por los pasadizos finalmente llegan a encontrar la salida. -Esperen aquí un momento revisare que no haya ningún enemigo cerca y traigo el auto. -más tarde Shaoran regresa con un vehiculo a donde se encuentran esperando Sakura y Kazuma. -dense prisa y suban, no podemos perder tiempo-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya se lo dije no sabemos dónde están, cuando ustedes llegaron ellos no estaban con nosotros, si no me cree búsquelos en el palacio.

-Quiero creerle su majestad pero algo me dice que me esta mintiendo, se lo repetiré de nuevo y espero que me diga la verdad, donde están los príncipes, donde están sus hijos, no quiero pensar que los tiene escondido en algún lugar, es común que en lugares como este tengan lugares ocultos o caminos secretos por donde escapar cuando fuera necesario.

-Le repito que no sé dónde están y si lo supiera no se lo diría.- Jeremiah es el consul del area 11 y responde directamente a las ordenes del principe Clovis, es un hmbre que esta supremamente interesado en la supremacia de la pureza britaniana, es un hombre de cabello azul, ojos de color cafe, viste un traje azul acompañado de una capa del mismo color...

Jeremiah mira fijamente al rey Fujitaka y al escuchar esto frunce el ceño y empuña su mano para lanzarle un golpe en la cara al rey. Nadeshiko al ver a su esposo tirado en el piso a causa del golpe propinado por Jeremiah acude a su ayuda.

-No por favor no lo golpeen.- Nadeshiko mira a su esposo y ve el gran moreton que tiene en su cara y grita con enojo. -¡Bastardos! ¡Cómo se atreven a amenazarnos de esta forma!

-Señora cuide sus palabras o será usted la próxima en terminar en el piso, estoy siendo muy paciente con ustedes, será mejor que se calmen o lo lamentaran.- Jeremiah es interrumpido abruptamente por uno de sus subalternos para entregarle algo importante.

-Señor esta es una fotografía de los príncipes la encontramos en la habitación del rey.

-Pero miren tenemos aquí, tiene unos hijos muy jóvenes, sería malo que les pasara algo no cree.- Fujitaka se llena de un profundo odio hacia Jeremiah cuando se refiere a sus hijos.

-¡Bastardo! como se atreve, no se meta con nuestros hijos o sino.

-O sino que su majestad, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de opinar ni exigir nada, en este momento ustedes son prisioneros de Britania y los usaremos para dar con sus hijos, estoy seguro que cuando se enteren de que son prisioneros intentaran rescatarlos y en ese momento nos encargaremos de ellos, solo hay que esperar, Cabo lleve a estas personas a los calabozos, quien diría que sus propias prisiones servirían para que se convirtieran en sus nuevas habitaciones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Llegamos a la casa Kururugi. -menciona Shaoran a los presentes. -Sus majestades ya pueden bajar del auto, podrían esperar aquí mientras los anuncio.

Sakura responde con cortesía ante Shaoran. -Está bien joven li esperaremos.

Luego de un rato Shaoran regresa de nuevo para llevar a los príncipes dentro de la vivienda. -El señor espera por ustedes pueden seguir.-

Shaoran abre la puerta que conduce al salón de estudio del señor Kururugi y se dispone a anunciar la llegada de lo príncipes. -¡Bienvenidos muchachos! los estaba esperando.-

Genbu Kururugi es el padre de Susaku y un gran amigo de la familia real de japon, es un hombre de avanzada edad y de caracteer fuerte tiene cabello negro y ojos café, siempre esta vestido de saco y corbata sin embargo el dia de hoy no lleva puesto el saco.

Sakura no puede disimular su sonrisa al ver al señor Kururugi después de tanto tiempo, así también su hermano quien es el primero en dirigirse a el.

-Es un placer volverlo a ver señor Kururugi, ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos veíamos.

-Tienes razón muchacho, vaya como has crecido y tu jovencita te has convertido en una hermosa mujer.

-Muchas gracias señor, me alaga con sus palabras.

-Solo afirmo lo que veo, no me extrañaría que tengas un montón de chicos detrás de ti.

Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse por las palabras dirigidas a ella. -Se equivoca señor Kururugi la verdad no, gracias a cierta persona ningún chico se me acerca.

Kazuma frunce el ceño y luego le responde a su hermana completamente irritado. -Espero que no te refieras a mí.

Sakura mira a su hermano con una cara de pocos amigos recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en que Kazuma se encargó de alejar a todo chico que llegaba con intenciones de acercarse a ella. -Y a quien más me puedo referir si no has hecho otra cosa que alejar a todo el que se me acerca.

-Pues que esperabas, solo trato de protegerte de esos buitres.

Esta vez es Sakura quien frunce el ceño y mira fijamente a su hermano. -Deja de entrometerte en mi vida, no creas que he olvidado como tratabas al pobre de Suzaku.- en ese momento Sakura recuerda que se encuentra en casa de Suzaku y no pierde oportunidad para preguntar por el.

-Señor Kururugi

-Por favor niña, puedes llamarme Genbou.

-Muy bien señor Genbou, se encuentra Suzaku en casa.

Ante la pregunta Genbou trata de recordar donde fue la última vez que vio a su hijo. -Si mal no recuerdo lo vi hace rato en el Dojo entrenando, podrás verlo más tarde.- los ojos de Sakura saltaban de alegría ante la ocasión de encontrarse nuevamente con su amigo de la infancia, sin embargo Sakura es interrumpida ante la intervención del señor Kururugi.

-Si les parece bien, pasemos al tema que nos interesa, el Joven Shaoran ya me ha informado lo que sucedió recientemente en el palacio con sus padres.- al escuchar lo dicho por Genbou Kururugi, los rostros de Sakura y Kazuma se llenan de una profunda tristeza, recordando lo sucedido recientemente con sus padres, sin embargo levanta su mirada y la dirige hacia el señor Kururugi.

-Ellos se quedaron atrás para que nosotros escapáramos, y en estos momentos no sabemos que paso con ellos, si nos hubiéramos quedado allí estoy segura de que algo hubiéramos podido hacer.-

Sakura no puede evitar sollozar al pensar en el destino que han tenido sus padres, a pesar de que hace un momento estaba feliz pensando en que se encontraría nuevamente con su amigo de la infancia, el recordar que sus padres se encuentran en poder de Britania y que algo malo les haya sucedido no deja de preocuparla, inesperadamente es sorprendida por unos cálidos brazos que recorren su cuerpo en un profundo abrazo, al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la persona que la abrazo su cuerpo se estremece al descubrir al dueño de esos brazos.

-No te preocupes Sakura, sé que nuestros padres están bien, ¿Lo recuerdas?, recuerdas sus palabras cuando nos despedimos, nos dijeron que nos adelantáramos y que pronto se reunirían con nosotros en esta casa, por esa razón enviaron a ese mocoso para protegernos y traernos aquí, así que no debes preocuparte nuestros padres estarán aquí pronto.

-De verdad hermano, no me estas mintiendo.

-Como podría mentirle a mi hermanita.

A pesar de lo dicho por Kazuma a su hermana, el tenia el presentimiento de que sus padres no corrieron con suerte, sin embargo no podía dejar que su hermana se preocupara de mas, no soportaba el hecho de ver llorar a su hermana, a pesar de todo amaba sinceramente a su hermana, tal vez por esto es que siempre la sobreprotegía a pesar de que ella se molestara.

Kururugi no puede evitar sentirse triste al ver la escena de los hermanos Kinomoto ante él, y más aún cuando se trataba de la suerte de sus más grandes amigos y no deja de lamentar la situación por la que pasan, así que trata de darles confianza a los hermanos Kinomoto a su manera.

-Entiendo muy bien la situación por la que están pasando chicos, lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así, pero les aseguro que pondré todo de mi parte para averiguar que paso con sus padres, por el momento pueden quedarse esta noche aquí, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir con ustedes.- Sakura, Kazuma y también Shaoran escuchan muy atentos lo que Kururugi les dice.

-El hecho de que Britania haya atacado el palacio real, quiere decir que están por tomar el poder del reino, de hecho ya varias ciudades han caído en manos de Britania, aun los japoneses siguen luchando en distintas regiones, pero esta claro que el poder militar de Britania nos supera, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el reino caiga en manos de esos bastardos, por el momento dudo que atenten contra sus padres, el hecho de capturar a los reyes del reino solo puede indicar una cosa, que usaran a sus padres para negociar una rendición del reino y así apoderarse de todo.-

-Si lo que dice usted es verdad hay una posibilidad de rescatar al rey y la reina.

-Eso es cierto Joven Shaoran, pero solo son especulaciones de mi parte, sin embargo hay algo mas que me preocupa, si el rey y la reina son prisioneros de Britania, su próximos objetivo es.- Kururugi dirige su mirada hacia los Kinomoto, como si con esto dejara claro lo que a la vista de todos es lo más obvio.

-Van tras nosotros, quieren acabar con la familia real.

-Esa es la dura realidad jovencito, ustedes son ahora el nuevo objetivo de Britania, no me extrañaría que en estos momentos los estén buscando, así que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, al menos por esta noche si.- un fuerte golpe sacude el elegante escritorio de Kururugi, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡No puedo creer que esto este pasando! Por qué no tomamos las armas y salimos a pelear contra esos bastardos de Britania, no voy a quedarme esperando a que vengan por nosotros, pagaran por todo lo que hemos sufrido.

-Cálmate muchacho. -Le dice Kururugi a Kazuma. -No puedes lanzarte a la guerra como loco, el ejército de Britania es muy poderoso y no vas a derrotarlos tu solo con un arma.

-Entonces que sugiere que hagamos, que nos crucemos de brazos mientras nuestros padres están en prisión o que vengan por nosotros.

-Antes de salir como loco a disparar balas podrías escucharme antes que nada.-

-Señor Genbou, disculpe el temperamento de mi hermano, es que cuando algo lo molesta se pone así.

-Tranquila Sakura, lo entiendo muy bien, sin embargo debemos actuar con prudencia, ya que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo poderoso.

-Supongo que tiene un plan para nosotros, no es así, señor.

-Tienes toda la razón jovencito, Shaoran y yo tenemos un plan para mantenerlos ocultos de los soldados de Britania, Joven Li podría explicarles nuestro plan.

-Con gusto señor Kururugi, sus majestades quedaran bajo la protección de dos personas de absoluta confianza, ellos se encargaran de darles protección en todo momento así como también vivirán junto a ustedes de ahora en adelante, además de esto como medida de protección deberán cambiar su apariencia física, para que no sean reconocidos por alguien de Britania, así mismo de ahora en adelante deberán abstenerse de usar el apellido Kinomoto.- Kazuma no soporta mas las exigencias hechas por Shaoran y lo increpa por ello.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ni que fuéramos criminales buscados por la justicia para escondernos de esta forma, esto es humillante, así que este es tu plan mocoso.

-Hermano tranquilízate, sé que esto es indignante pero es por nuestra seguridad.

-¿Te parece todo esto bien Sakura?, porque deberíamos escuchar lo que dice este mocoso cuando deberíamos estar buscando a nuestros padres y acabar con todos los britanianos.

-Hermano entiendo cómo te sientes, pero si queremos tener una oportunidad de ver de nuevo a nuestros padres hay que hacer algunos sacrificios.

-Me sorprende que tomes todo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Al menos uno de nosotros debe tener los pies sobre la tierra, así que hagamos lo que el señor Genbou y Shaoran han planeado para nosotros, que dices hermano.- luego de un momento de reflexión sobre el tema y después de escuchar lo dicho por su hermana, Kazuma desvía su mirada hacia Sakura para decirle.

-Está bien Sakura lo haremos a su modo.

-Muchas gracias hermano.

-Si ya terminaron su discusión, ¿podemos continuar?

-Discúlpenos por esa interrupción puede continuar.

-Como decía Britania debe estar buscándolos a ambos en estos momentos, además de lo que les hemos mencionado anteriormente vivirán junto a dos personas más, quienes también están pasando por algo similar a lo de ustedes.

-¡Genial! más problemas.

-Hermano ya basta, disculpe joven li y quienes son estas personas.

-Son dos jóvenes que vienen de otro país y que por desgracia han tenido que partir de su país por ciertos motivos.

-Joven Li podría ir por ellos, en encuentran en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Si señor Kururugi iré enseguida, con su permiso sus majestades.

Sakura queda mirando fijamente la figura de Shaoran hasta que se pierde de vista, lo que no le agrado para nada a Kazuma quien vio cómo su hermana veía al mocoso como le llamaba de una forma diferente. -Señor Genbou puedo hacerle una pregunta.

-Adelante muchacho ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Por qué tenemos que vivir al lado de estas personas? entiendo lo que dice sobre ellos pero por que debemos estar juntos.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas muchacho, como sabes Britania debe estar buscándolos en este momento, sin embargo ellos buscan a dos adolescentes, y no a cuatro, la intención de que vivan juntos es para confundir al enemigo.

-Ahora entiendo lo que se proponen, ¿pero ellos saben lo que planea?, ¿están de acuerdo?

-Así es muchacho ellos ya están informados al tanto de lo que pasa, a decir verdad el que vivan juntos facilitaran las cosas para mí.

-A qué se refiere señor.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes no solo vivirán juntos sino que también asistirán a la escuela. -Durante unos segundos los Kinomoto quedaron en silencio luego de lo dicho por Kururugi, y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿QUEE?! ¡La escuela! ¿Es una broma? -Kururugi queda impactado al ver la reacción simultánea de los Kinomoto luego de lo dicho por él, nunca pensó que ambos reaccionaran de la misma forma.

-¿Quiere decir que asistiremos a la escuela los dos?

-Los cuatro querrán decir, ustedes y los otros dos chicos asistirán a la misma escuela, no se preocupen es una escuela prestigiosa y se sentirán a gusto.

Irritado Kazuma le responde a Kururugi. -Ese no es el problema aquí, no se supone que estamos siendo perseguidos por el enemigo y ahora usted quiere enviarnos a estudiar, los de Britania podrían descubrirnos inmediatamente.

-Nuevamente se equivoca Joven Kazuma, hay un dicho que dice, si quieres esconder un árbol llévalo al bosque, lo que haremos es hacerlos pasar como si fueran unos estudiantes comunes, claro sin dar a conocer sus verdaderas identidades, ya tengo todo arreglado para que asistan la próxima semana, tanto ustedes como sus nuevos compañeros.-

-Señor Kururugi, disculpe la interrupción, traigo conmigo a los hermanos Kurosaki.

-Ah que bien pasen y tomen asiento. -Los recién llegados cruzan el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y se disponen a tomar asiento al lado de los demás invitados. –Déjenme presentarlos, ellos son Kazuma y Sakura Kinomoto.- una vez presentados Sakura y Kazuma se dirigen respetuosamente hacia los recién llegados para presentarse formalmente. -Sakura Kazuma ellos son Lelouch y Nanaly Kurosaki.- así mismo los Kurosaki se dirigen a los Kinomoto y se presentan formalmente.

-A partir de ahora ustedes vivirán juntos en una vivienda que ya se encuentra adecuada para ustedes, también estarán acompañados por dos personas de mi absoluta confianza, así mismo asistirán a la escuela, como lo haría cualquier estudiante, por ciertos motivos haremos unos cambios en la apariencia física de los Kinomoto. -Luego de esto ustedes 4 pasaran a ser los hermanos Kurosaki.- la reacción de Kazuma no se hizo esperar, al hacerle el reclamo a el. -

-¡Qué demonios quiere decir con esto Kururugi!

-Cálmate muchacho esto ya lo había explicado antes, si andan por hay diciendo que son Kinomoto, Britania no tardara en encontrarlos.

-Hermano cálmate un poco.- decía Sakura a su hermanos tratando de tranquilizarlo. -a mi tampoco me gusta esto pero si esto que hacen es para protegernos, debemos aceptarlo.

-De verdad estás de acuerdo con esta locura Sakura.

-Sé que será un poco incomodo vivir con otras personas y cambiar nuestro rutina diaria, pero debemos hacerlo, entiéndelo hermano.-

Kazuma piensa detenidamente lo dicho por su hermana, dándose cuanta que aunque no le guste la nueva situación que atraviesan debe aceptar que las cosas cambiaron y que lo mejor es acatarlas.

-Está bien Sakura por el momento acatare lo que dice, sin embargo tengo una petición señor Genbou.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu petición muchacho? -Kazuma se toma su tiempo para responder cuando finalmente encuentra las palabras adecuadas para ello.

-Quiero que hagan todo lo que este a su alcance para averiguar que sucedió con mis padres, y si es cierto que están en manos de Britania y los rescataran.

-No hace falta que lo pidas muchacho, ya he dispuesto un equipo especial que se encargara de esa tarea, es más este muchacho aquí presente, se encargara de averiguar dónde están tus padres.-

Kazuma dirige su mirada hacia Shaoran con cierto grado de molestia hacia él.

-¿Quiere decirme que debemos confiar en este mocoso la vida de nuestros padres?

-Así es muchacho, confió plenamente en las capacidades del joven li, en el pasado trabajo muchas veces para mi, por encargo de su padre y les puedo garantizar que el traerá a sus padres a salvo.-

Sakura se acerca hacia Shaoran tomando sus manos entre las suyas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. -Por favor Joven Li le pido que haga todo lo posible por traer a mis padres, le estaré profundamente agradecida por toda la vida.-

Shaoran siente su cuerpo estremecerse ante la cercanía de la princesa, la calidez de sus manos y su mirada color esmeralda, le produce un extraño sentimiento en su corazón, algo que jamás había sentido con ninguna mujer, el estar tan cerca de la princesa, es algo que nunca imagino y el hecho de que Sakura confiara sinceramente en él, para que rescatara a sus padres, lo llena de una alegría inusual, reafirmando en el, el deseo de ver nuevamente feliz a la princesa.

-No se preocupe su majestad hare todo lo posible para rescatar a sus padres, puede confiar plenamente en mí esta tarea.

-Lo sé muy bien joven li, se que lo lograra.-

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron mutuamente en un instante que parecía que estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, como si se comunicaran con sus miradas lo que quisieran decir uno al otro.

-Si ya terminaron de mirarse mutuamente, podríamos continuar con lo nuestro.- decía Kazuma frunciendo el ceño y mirando directamente a Shaoran, al escuchar las palabras de Kazuma Sakura y Shaoran se separan abruptamente, sintiéndose avergonzados por semejante escena.

-Si vas por nuestros padres que esperas para irte mocoso.

-Hermano no seas descortés con él. -Responde Sakura ofuscada por la forma de dirigirse a Li.

-Pues entonces dile a tu novio que se de prisa con su misión.-

**[Trac]** -¡Ayayayayay! Sakura, ¿Por qué me pateas?

-Completamente avergonzada y con la cara roja, responde efusivamente a su hermano. -¡¿Qué crees que estas imaginando?! Hermano, crees que él y yo... ¡Shaoran y yo no tenemos nada! que te quede claro de una vez.-

Visiblemente molesta Sakura sale corriendo del lugar, mientras su hermano se queda junto a Shaoran, lanzándole una de sus famosas miradas lo increpa nuevamente.

-Te das cuenta lo que has hecho mocoso, la hiciste llorar.- con la cara sonrojada aun por la escena anterior, Shaoran responde a lo dicho por Kazuma.

-Quien malinterpreto las cosas fue usted su majestad, y le pediré respetuosamente que no me vuelva a llamar mocoso.- Shaoran y Kazuma se miran fijamente el uno al otro como si quisieran iniciar una batalla de miradas, mientras el señor Kururugi quien se había mantenido al margen de lo sucedido veía la escena entre ambos jóvenes, y podría jurar que entre ellos salían chispas por los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos del enfrentamiento de Kazuma y Shaoran, Sakura se encuentra recorriendo la casa Kururugi, yendo en dirección a un lugar, donde se encuentra cierta persona, pasa por diferentes habitaciones que se encontraban en su camino para luego cruzar por el patio trasero encontrándose frente al Dojo familiar, lentamente abre la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para cerrarla de la misma manera, camina lentamente por el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que frente a ella se encuentra precisamente lo que buscaba, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento de color blanco se encuentra el hombre batiendo contra el aire su shinai, haciendo movimientos usuales de kendo, sin percatarse de la persona que lo observa en ese momento, luego de un rato el hombre toma un descanso dejando su shinai en su respectivo sitio.

Acto seguido el hombre saca sus brazos de sus mangas para luego pasarlas por el frente de su vestimenta y dejar al descubierto su torso sudoroso por lo duro del entrenamiento, toma una toalla que tiene cerca para secar el sudor de su cuerpo, cerca de allí una chica se encuentra visiblemente sonrojada por el espectáculo ofrecido por el hombre en frente de ella, muchas veces lo había visto entrenando años atrás y muchas veces cuando visitaba la casa Kururugi, sin embargo nunca se imagino ver algo como esto.

El hombre cuelga la toalla en su cuello y gira su cuerpo con la intención de salir afuera del Dojo para tomar aire, pero sorprendido quedo al ver a la mujer que tenia en frente de sus ojos, por un momento no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, porque era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, con su rostro sonrojado es Sakura quien rompe el silencio.

-Hola Suzaku como estas, disculpa que interrumpa tu entrenamiento.- las palabras de Sakura parecen ser suficientes para hacer reaccionar al hombre quien responde de la misma manera.

-No sabía que habías llegado, no me explico por que nadie me aviso de tu llegada.

-Es que han pasado muchas cosas.- con el rostro lleno de tristeza Sakura baja su mirada al suelo como si quisiera buscar allí las palabras correctas para expresar como se siente.

Suzaku se acerca lentamente hacia ella dirigiendo su mano hacia su barbilla para levantar su rostro quedando sus miradas más cercanas que nunca.

-Te conozco muy bien para saber que algo te afecta, podrías decirme que es lo que ha pasado para tengas esa cara de tragedia, Sakura.

Al recordar los recientes sucesos Sakura no puede contenerse mas y rompe en llanto, Suzaku se apresura a brindarle sus brazos para que pueda desahogarse, luego de unos minutos Sakura detiene su llanto, dándose cuenta del maravilloso lugar en el que se encontraba, los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuerpo le brindaban protección y el contacto de sus cuerpos estremecía su cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible para ambos, muy pocas veces habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo la situación por la que pasaba la princesa le daba esta oportunidad.

Sakura se separa lentamente de Suzaku mientras sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, ambos no podían ocultar lo que sentían por el otro, y el estar tan cerca hacia revivir esos momentos que pasaban cada fin de semana que Sakura lo visitaba a el o el a ella.

-Veo que no te puedo ocultar nada a ti, después de todo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos. No tanto como yo quisiera pero no me quejo.

-No te preocupes puedes confiar en mi y contarme lo que ha pasado.- con los ojos aun húmedos por las lágrimas, Sakura, decide contarle la verdad.

Con un rostro lleno de preocupación por lo contado por Sakura, Suzaku no deja de pensar por que no estuvo allí presente para impedir que se llevaran al rey y la reina, se sentía muy mal por ver a la mujer que ama, sufrir de esa manera, si algo así le hubiera ocurrido estaría igual que ella, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, pero desafiar a Britania era algo complicado, no dejaba de pensar si habría una forma de rescatarlos, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó, como pudieron esos bastardos de Britania hacer algo así, hay que hacer algo para rescatarlos, no podemos perder tiempo Sakura, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por traer a tus padres.

-Aprecio lo que haces. -dice Sakura a Suzaku. -Pero ya tu padre dispuso todo para rescatar a mis padres, ya hay alguien que se encargara de todo.

-No importa que mi padre haya arreglado todo, no me importa quien se interponga en mi camino, traeré a tus padres, te lo prometo.

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco tu interés en este asunto, pero por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida en esto, deja esto en manos de tu padre, no quiero perderte como perdí a mis padres.

Suzaku se acerca a Sakura, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros mirándola fijamente, para decirle. -sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo, y quiero hacerte feliz, así que por favor confía en mí.-

Sakura esboza una sonrisa, derramando una lagrima por sus ojos, y se acerca aún más a Suzaku, este hace lo mismo dirigiendo sus labios para hacer contacto con los de su amada, cuando están a punto de fusionarse en un apasionado beso, la puerta del Dojo se abre abruptamente.

-Princesa se encuentra aquí, necesito decirle al...- el hombre quedo petrificado momentáneamente al ver la escena que veían sus ojos, nunca imagino que al abrir esa puerta su corazón se llenara de un cumulo de emociones que jamás había experimentado, frente a el estaba la mujer que amaba en secreto con alguien que suponía era el hombre de su vida, el hombre sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver que la mujer que ama jamás le correspondería, sin embargo tenia que armarse de valor para no demostrar ante ella y ante el lo mucho que le afectaba esta situación, así que conteniendo lo que en realidad quería decir se limita a hacer lo que tenia planeado antes de abrir la puerta.

-Discúlpeme que la interrumpa princesa pero necesito informarle que llegaron las personas que se encargaran de su protección, esperaremos por usted en la sala del comedor.-

Independiente de lo dicho por Shaoran, Sakura y Suzaku se separan rápidamente uno del otro quedando cada uno de espaldas con el rostro lleno de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

-Creo que es mejor que me retire, me están esperando en el comedor, muchas gracias por escucharme Suzaku.- el hombre intento decir algo a la chica, pero antes que pudiera reticular palabra alguna esta ya se había retirado del Dojo.

**[CONTINUARA] **

**comentarios del autor:**

**nuevamente estoy aqui despues de un largo tiempo y vengo con una nueva historia para ustedes y tambien tengo dos amigas que se han unido conmigo en la creacion de esta historia... quiero agradecer a PTRICIA FLOR y KAREN AMAMIYA por al apoyo brindado a esta historia ya que sin ellas esto no hubiera sido posible.**

**en cuanto al primer capitulo de este crossover como pueden ver se trata de una historia que sucede en japon la cual a sido invadida por las fuerzas del imperio de britania, los reyes del reino han caido en manos de britania al igual que el pais, los principes del reino huyen para no ser capturados por britania y asi evitar ser asesinados.**

**un nuevo encuentro surge entre Sakura y Suzaku en casa Kururugi, sin embargo un joven sufre al enterarse de que su amada Sakura ama a alguien que no es el.**

**esto es apenas el comienzo y las cosas se pndran mejores en el segundo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Declaración**

La sala de la casa Kururugi le daba la bienvenida a dos nuevos visitantes haciendo su aparición por petición del hombre de la casa, Minato y Kushina, quienes eran antiguos ninjas que trabajaron hace algunos años con la familia real de Tokyo, por algún tiempo se alejaron de ellos por diferentes razones, sin embargo acudieron al llamado del señor Kururugi a su casa.

En la suntuosa sala de espera de la casa hacen su aparición dos figuras ya conocidas por la pareja de ninjas, dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa por verlos a salvo. Ambos jóvenes al ver a la pareja no pueden evitar sonreír.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, no es así hermano – dice Sakura muy feliz

-Así es hermana, ya hace un buen tiempo que no, los vemos. – Respondió Kazuma.

-Es un placer volver a verlos. –Responde la pareja con una sonrisa. Minato y Kushina cambian su expresión de alegría por una de tristeza

-Ya hemos sido informados de la situación. -Dice Minato a los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Lamentamos lo sucedido con sus padres. –Dice con tristeza Kushina

-Mi esposa y yo estamos muy preocupados por el destino de sus padres, pero aún más estamos preocupados por ustedes, Britania ya debe estar sobre ustedes, pero no se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos incluso con nuestras vidas.-

-Les agradecemos por todo lo que hacen. -dice Kazuma haciendo una reverencia a la pareja.

- Si ya todo está claro es mejor que pasen a la mesa. -Dice Kururugi, invitando a los demás a cenar.

-Luego de cenar tenemos algunas cosas más, de que hablar con ustedes, pero por ahora vamos a comer-

Más tarde después de la cena y de una larga conversación, los hermanos Kinomoto se retiran cortésmente hacia sus habitaciones a descansar.

-Esta será su habitación señorita. -Dice uno de los empleados de la casa, cortésmente hacia Sakura.

-Muchas gracias de aquí en adelante yo me encargo, puede retirarse. -Luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Sakura dirige su mirada hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación, sorprendida por encontrarla allí.

-Ruby, que haces aquí, quien te trajo. –dice Sakura mirando hacia los lados. -Qué más da ¡ven aquí!

Sakura toma a la pequeña coneja entre sus brazos cariñosamente expresándole su afecto, Ruby es su mascota personal, es una coneja que ha tenido por dos años, su padre se la regalo en uno de sus cumpleaños y desde entonces no hay un día en que no la tenga entre sus brazos.

-Me pregunto quién te habrá traído aquí, bueno luego lo averiguare.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran casi las 11:00 de la noche, ya todos en casa del señor Kururugi se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, sin embargo una chica de ojos verdes no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió salir un rato afuera aprovechando el silencio presente gracias a que todos dormían, salió un rato al patio de la casa sentándose allí para admirar un poco las estrellas, había un cielo despejado y se podían ver claramente las estrellas y constelaciones en el cielo, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos llegan a su mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido con sus padres, no pudiendo controlar unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de ella, al recordar que tuvo que huir dejando atrás a sus padres a merced de Britania. Unos pasos se escuchan muy cerca de ella, el sujeto se acerca cuidadosamente esperando sorprender a la chica.

-Tampoco puedes dormir, Suzaku- dice Sakura sorprendiendo al chico detrás de ella.

-Como sabias que era yo, Sakura. –Dijo sorprendido

-Es muy fácil, conozco tus pasos, tanto la distancia que pones entre las pisadas así como la forma en que pisas el suelo.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, no sabía que me conocieras tan bien.

-Como tu novia tengo que conocer cada aspecto de ti, ¿no lo crees?

-Así, no puedo negar lo que dices Sakura-

Tomando su lugar junto a ella Suzaku se sienta para hacerle compañía.

-Sabes, me sorprendí mucho esta noche cuando vi nuevamente a Kushina y Minato, ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que los vi, ¿lo recuerdas Suzaku?

-Lo siento yo tampoco recuerdo exactamente cuando fue, lo que si recuerdo fue que la última vez que estuvimos con ellos fue en el palacio cuando estábamos todos reunidos, también estaba su hijo, Naruto.

-Ah claro, a él si lo recuerdo- dice Sakura feliz de recordarlo. -Espero verlo de nuevo cuando vayamos a su casa, estoy segura que le alegrara vernos.

-Estoy seguro de ello Sakura.-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue en esa ocasión en la que me entere de que eras la princesa del reino, aunque a tu hermano no le agrade mucho ese día.

-Por favor Suzaku, no me recuerdes a ese insensato de mi hermano que tengo, sabes no entiendo por qué siempre es así.

-El solo quiere protegerte, eres su preciada hermana después de todo.-

Sakura baja su cabeza profundamente apenada por lo dicho por el chico, sabe que a pesar de que su hermano es un pesado, lo quiere muchísimo, y en momentos como este es cuando más cerca de el debería estar.

Suzaku pasa su brazo por la espalda de Sakura abrazándola inesperadamente buscando su contacto, Sakura visiblemente sorprendida por la iniciativa de Suzaku, se encontraba enredada en una espiral de sentimientos que no entendía en ese momento, la distancia que habían tenido, la tenía confundida, no dudaba de su amor hacia él, ¿qué era aquello? una simple muestra de afecto o un verdadero amor hacia él, podía sentir el olor de su colonia era algo adictivo.

Respiraba profundo y podía detectarlo… aquella colonia… inspira profundo para convencerse a sí misma que así es su aroma. Su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos mientras su complexión se relajaba un poco para volver a tensarse. Los momentos que tal vez eran segundos, se sentían como siglos por el par. Sakura se sintió a salvo y comenzó iniciar la separación de la figura masculina sin mirar su rostro. Sakura no podía disimular su rostro sonrojado por la cercanía masculina, Suzaku coloca su mano en su barbilla levantando su rostro para encontrarse frente a frente el uno del otro.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba, Sakura, cada día y cada noche sin ti para mí son un tormento, no quisiera que este momento terminara nunca.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, Suzaku, estar junto a ti en estos momentos es lo mejor que me ha pasado este día, te amo, te amo más que a nadie.

-Yo también te amo Sakura. -Sus labios se acercan lentamente buscando el contacto encontrándose uno con el otro como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban, era un momento memorable en la pareja, era algo que necesitaban mutuamente.

Un fuerte ruido se escucha en la casa alertando a los presentes, Sakura y Suzaku se muestran sorprendidos por la repentina situación en la que están. Frente a la casa se encuentran varios vehículos de los cuales salen muchos soldados de Britania, así como también varios knightmares con sus respectivos pilotos, rápidamente los soldados tienen la casa rodeada evitando que alguien dentro de ella escape. Los soldados de Britania ocupan cada pasillo de la casa en poco tiempo revisando cada habitación de la casa, en busca de su objetivo principal, fuera de la casa se encontraba desplegado un pequeño grupo de knightmares completando el cerco a la vivienda, nadie dentro de la casa podría salir con semejante seguridad, pronto los soldados de Britania encontraron al señor Kururugi, y varios de sus empleados.

-¿Que fue ese ruido?- pregunta Sakura muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Sakura veré que es lo que pasa. -Inesperadamente aparecen frente a ellos dos figuras conocidas luego de utilizar una técnica ninja de aparición.

-Ustedes dos vengan con nosotros, no hay tiempo de explicar- dice Minato mostrándose muy afanado y nervioso. Sakura y Suzaku se muestran sorprendidos por la sorpresiva aparición de Minato y Kushina, y no dudan en preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando? –Dice Suzaku

-No hay tiempo de explicar Suzaku. -Dice Minato ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –Dice muy nerviosa Sakura

-La casa ha sido tomada por Britania, suponemos que vienen por ustedes. -Interviene Kushina dirigiéndose gentilmente a los dos jóvenes.

Sakura se cubre la boca ante la sorpresa de que Britania había llegado a la casa para llevárselos a ella y a su hermano Kazuma, el solo hecho de pensar que pasarían por la misma pesadilla de sus padres la ponía muy nerviosa, de repente algo le vino a la mente, solo estaban ella, Suzaku, Minato y Kushina, donde estaba su hermano, desesperada pregunta por el paradero de su hermano.

-Donde, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? tenemos que ir por él. – Dice preocupada

-No te preocupes por él. -Dice Kushina tratando de calmar a Sakura. -Tu hermano se encuentra a salvo en el mismo lugar al que vamos.

-¿Cómo? no entiendo nada. –Dice Sakura desesperada, por saber de su hermano.

-Te explicaremos en el camino. -Interviene Minato ya desesperado por la tardanza.-

Rápidamente el grupo entra a la habitación dispuesta para ocultar a los jóvenes, al entrar se encuentran con la figura del joven Kazuma, quien esboza una sonrisa al ver a su hermana a salvo.

-¡Qué bueno que estas a salvo Sakura! estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Aun no estamos a salvo Kazuma, Britania tiene invadida la casa, no tardaran en encontrarnos.

-No se preocupen por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos. -Dice Minato mientras él y Kushina hacen una especie de técnica ninja.-

Un manto blanco cubre a los presentes cubriéndolos de pies a cabeza, desapareciendo sus figuras de la habitación, ocultando su presencia de los demás.

-Guarden silencio, aunque el manto nos oculte de los demás si hacemos cualquier clase de ruido nos encontraran. -decía Minato tratando de explicar cómo funcionaba la técnica.

La puerta de la habitación es abierta estrepitosamente luego de eso es pateada por uno de los soldados de Britania.

-Aquí no hay nadie. -decía el soldado. -podemos usar esta habitación.

Luego de unos segundos hacen su aparición en la habitación varias personas trayendo a alguien a la fuerza, las personas presentes en la habitación que se encontraban ocultas no podían creer lo que veían ante sus ojos.

-Pónganlo en esa silla. -Decía Jeremiah, quien estaba encargado de la operación por orden directa del príncipe Clovis, los soldados proceden a acatar su orden poniendo al hombre en la silla, Jeremiah se acomoda en una silla la cual coloca al revés sentándose en ella y apoyando sus brazos en el espaldar.

-Muy bien señor Kururugi, haremos esto de la manera fácil o difícil usted decide, ¿dónde están los hermanos Kinomoto?

-No sé de qué me habla, no los conozco.

-Fingir ignorancia no le ayudara en nada. -dice Jeremiah frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho por Kururugi. –Ahora usted me va a decir que no conoce a la familia real, usted que es el amigo y consejero personal del rey Fujitaka, por favor no me trate como a un idiota, dígame dónde están.

-No lo sé, ya se lo dije, como se lo hago entender. -Jeremiah lanza una mirada hacia uno de los soldados, y este entiende el mensaje, de pronto un fuerte puñetazo es lanzado contra el rostro del señor Kururugi, dejando correr un hilo de sangre por su boca, uno tras otro fueron lanzados sendos golpes a la humanidad de Kururugi, haciendo que este cayera con todo y silla al suelo.

Suzaku aprieta los puños e intenta levantarse de su lugar para correr a auxiliar a su padre, sin embargo es detenido por Minato de inmediato, con su rostro lleno de rabia, Suzaku lanza una mirada amenazante a Minato, haciéndole un reclamo por lo que hace.

-¡Suélteme de una vez! -Dice Suzaku ya perdiendo el control, Minato arroja a Suzaku al suelo cubriéndole la boca para luego susurrarle al oído.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Suzaku, pero si sales de aquí no solo te pondrás en peligro también todos nosotros lo estaremos, acaso quieres que Sakura y su hermano sean asesinados por Britania.

Al escuchar las palabras de Minato, Suzaku busca con su mirada a Sakura y logra ver en ella un rostro lleno de angustia, sabe muy bien que ella también está sufriendo por la forma en que está siendo tratado su padre, no olvida que los padres de ella están en manos de Britania, sin embargo el ver a su propio padre ser golpeado justo frente a sus ojos lo irrita de tal manera de querer salir corriendo a auxiliar a su padre.

-Crees que tu solo podrías contra todos esos soldados, te matarían solo por aparecerte allí.

-Escucha lo que él dice por favor. -Interviene Sakura mostrando un rostro lleno de tristeza, Suzaku no puede ocultar su rabia ante los presentes, ansia salir corriendo a auxiliar a su padre aun cuando sabe que es probable que muera y los que lo acompañan también.

Inesperadamente es rodeado por unos brazos y recibe el contacto del cuerpo femenino que se acerca a él, siente una sensación cálida en su espalda que logra apaciguar su ira.

-Sé muy bien que esto es muy duro para ti. -Dice Sakura dirigiéndose a Suzaku. -Yo también quisiera salir a ayudar a tu padre, pero si lo hacemos podrían matarnos, crees que tu padre querría algo como eso, él está tratando de protegernos a todos, no podemos dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Un soldado de Britania ingresa a la habitación inesperadamente, notándose agitado al llegar. -Señor Jeremiah, hemos revisado toda la casa pero no hemos podido encontrar al objetivo... -Frunciendo el ceño ante lo mencionado una nueva orden es impartida por Jeremiah.

-Reúne a todas las tropas en la casa y fuera de ella, nos vamos de aquí, pero antes lo preguntare una vez más. –Dice Jeremiah dirigiendo su mirada asía el Señor Kururugi. -¡¿Dónde están los hermanos Kinomoto?!

-Cuantas veces lo tengo que decir, no sé dónde están. -Dice Kururugi, en ese caso no hay más nada de qué hablar-

Jeremiah se levanta de su silla y saca su arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Kururugi, un fuerte impacto retumba en la habitación mientras el cuerpo de Kururugi cae al piso mientras un charco de sangre cubre su cuerpo.

La reacción de Suzaku no se hace esperar, sin embargo Minato y Kazuma se anticipan a su reacción sujetando fuertemente al chico tumbándolo al suelo y cubriendo su boca, un grito ahogado susurro Suzaku tumbado en el piso mientras Sakura y Kushina cubrían sus bocas ahogando una exclamación. Jeremiah y los demás soldados se retiran de la habitación dejando el cuerpo de Kururugi en el mismo lugar.

Segundos después de la retirada de los soldados de Britania, Suzaku corre y se lanza sobre el cuerpo de su padre muerto, mientras un desgarrador grito de dolor y rabia cubría cada rincón de la habitación, Sakura y los demás estaban impresionados ante la escena frente a ellos, Sakura intenta consolar a Suzaku pero es retenida por su hermano.

-Es mejor que no vayas Sakura, en este momento no hay nada que puedas hacer por él. –dice sujetando la mano de su hermana

-Pero que dices hermano yo debo estar con él en este momento el me necesita.

-Sakura en este momento el dolor y la rabia dominan su corazón y su mente, cualquier cosa que le digas ahora no cambiara las cosas.

-Tu no entiendes nada hermano el me necesita y yo estaré con él, así que suéltame de una vez-

Derrotado Kazuma libera a su hermana de su agarre, aunque no lo admita frente a su hermana lo sucedido allí tampoco le gusta, siente rabia consigo mismo por no haber ayudado a Kururugi, después de todo sacrifico su vida para salvarlos a ellos, sabe que Suzaku debe sentirse muy mal al presenciar la muerte de su padre frente a sus ojos, si hubiera sido su padre el que estuviera en su lugar se sentiría igual que él.

Sakura posa una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. -De verdad lamento mucho lo paso, Suzaku, sé muy bien cuanto querías a tu padre, comprendo tu dolor y lo comparto.

-¿Comprender, tú? ¡No sabes comprender mi dolor!, no has pasado por lo que estoy pasando yo, todo esto pasó por que ellos venían por ustedes, si no hubieran estado aquí ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado! –Grito Suzaku

-Suzaku por favor me lastimas. -Suzaku visiblemente afectado por las palabras de Sakura gira su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a Sakura.

-¿Que te lastimo dices? yo soy el lastimado aquí, ¡MIRA! –Dice señalando el cuerpo de su padre. -Mi padre ha sido asesinado y ¿por qué?, por protegerlos a ustedes, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de que hayan venido aquí, y aun así, ¡ME DICES QUE TE LASTIMO!

Sakura no puede contener el llanto, las palabras de Suzaku están cargadas de rabia y resentimiento hacia ella y siente que su corazón no lo puede soportar, sin embargo el sigue su ataque verbal y cada palabra lanzada hacia ella son como dagas punzantes que atraviesan su corazón destrozándolo por completo. De repente su cuerpo es sujetado con fuerza, su hermano quien había estado lejos de la discusión se acercaba a su hermana para apoyarla.

-Ya te había dicho que era inútil razonar con él, en estos momentos cualquier cosa que le digas no cambiara las cosas es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no sabemos si esos asesinos vuelvan por aquí.-

Lanzando una última mirada reprochadora al joven Suzaku, tenía el deseo de golpearlo por haber hecho llorar a su hermana, pero era consiente que esas palabras estaban influenciada por la rabia y el resentimiento que albergaba su corazón, suficiente ya tenía con cargar la muerte de su padre para que Kazuma descargara su ira con él, sin embargo se prometió que en otro momento le daría su merecido.

Mirando por última vez el cuerpo sin vida del señor Kururugi y cerca de el un Suzaku con el corazón destrozado, los hermanos Kinomoto se retiran de la casa acompañados de Minato y Kushina y también de la coneja Ruby, Sakura aun envuelta en llanto por la forma en que Suzaku descargó su ira con ella se marchan de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados servían de escolta a su comandante general, Clovis Vi Britania tercer príncipe de imperio de Britania, quien es un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, viste un traje de color azul y pantalones negros, en su espalda luce una pequeña capa de color azul y un pañuelo blanco que cubre su cuello y unos guantes de color blanco cubren sus manos.

El príncipe Clovis, acompañado de su escolta se dirigían hacia las celdas de los calabozos habían pasado 3 días desde lo ocurrido en casa Kururugi, estaba interesado en hacerle una visita a alguien muy especial, luego de un rato de deambular por los diferentes pasillos de la prisión de Tokyo finalmente llegan a su destino. Los soldados colocan una silla en frente de la celda para que su jefe se acomode.

-Buenas noches su majestad...cuénteme, ¿qué tal le parece su nueva habitación?

Del interior de la celda surge un hombre alto de complexión delgada sus elegantes ropas se encuentran sucias y en algunos lugares se nota que han sido rasgadas, sus lentes se encuentran empañados debido al calor y la humedad que hay en ese oscuro sitio, solo ha estado 3 dios allí y ya siente los efectos de no recibir el sol, lentamente se acerca a los barrotes para ver de cerca a su carcelero.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿Ahora que quiere? -Dice Fujitaka bastante molesto.

-Tranquilícese su majestad esta vez no he venido con la intención de torturarlo, eso será mañana.

-Entonces que es lo que quiere, dígalo de una vez. –Grito Fujitaka

-Vaya que carácter y yo que vine a darle noticias de sus hijos.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Qué han hecho con ellos? -Dice Fujitaka mostrándose alterado. El príncipe Clovis esboza una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Fujitaka.

-Por el momento los tenemos retenidos en una de nuestras bases solo por precaución. –Y dice un poco más serio. -Ahora su majestad que le parece si continuamos con la conversación que teníamos ayer.

Fujitaka frunce el ceño ante lo dicho por Clovis. -De ningún modo voy a declarar una rendición del reino, jamás me arrodillare ante ustedes.-

-Suponía que diría algo así. -Clovis se levanta de su silla acercándose aún más a la celda. -Francamente no quería recurrir a esto ya que es muy feo pero no me deja opción.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? -Pregunta Fujitaka.

-Qué bueno que lo pregunte su majestad, ya que usted no piensa colaborar con nosotros ahora se quedara sin sus hijos.

-¡BASTARDO NO SE ATREVA A TOCARLOS! –Grita Fujitaka

-Muy tarde su majestad, usted mismo acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, lo lamento por los muchachos pero que se le va a hacer. -Clovis se retira lentamente del sitio como si estuviera esperando la reacción de Fujitaka.

-¡Espere! –Dice Fujitaka.

-Ah me parece escuchar algo, ¿no habrá sido usted su majestad?...

-¡Lo hare!, firmare su estúpida rendición, pero no le haga nada a mis hijos.

-Sabía que comprendería su majestad. -Dice Clovis mostrando una sonrisa burlona. -Me agrada hacer negocios con usted, mañana vendré por usted cuando arregle algunas cosas.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres días habían pasado después del incidente en casa Kururugi, la casa se encontraba vacía desde ese entonces, luego de los actos fúnebres para el sepelio de Genbu Kururugi, al cual asistieron pocas personas la mayoría de ellas familiares cercanos a la familia.

Sakura y Kazuma no asistieron al sepelio ya que temían que pudieran ser capturados por los soldados de Britania, Suzaku estuvo callado todo el tiempo durante el sepelio, el dolor por la muerte de su padre aún se encontraba intacto así como también su odio hacia Britania.

Luego de que todos abandonaron el cementerio, Suzaku aun permanecía en el lugar observando de cerca la tumba donde yacía su padre, muchos ramos de flores decoraban la tumba, aun la fotografía de Genbu Kururugi se podía apreciar entre todas esas flores, Suzaku se arrodilla frente a la tumba, mientras toca la lápida con el apellido de la familia.

Con una voz cargada de rabia y dolor, Suzaku finalmente decide hablar.

-Tu muerte no quedara impune padre, me encargare personalmente de hacerle pagar a todo aquel que se haga llamar britaniano por lo que hicieron, juro que me vengare por lo que hicieron, y no tendré piedad por nadie...

Luego de hacer su juramento Suzaku se retira del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

Una figura masculina ve partir al muchacho del cementerio y decide seguirlo muy de cerca...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la capital, previamente se había contactado con esa persona con el fin de averiguar su paradero, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar que le habían mencionado y ya se encontraba por llegar, con mucho cuidado se asegura de que nadie lo haya seguido, habiendo comprobado que efectivamente no lo seguían y se dirige hacia ese lugar.

Varios toques se escuchan en la puerta y no tardan en responder, una pequeña rendija se abre en la puerta por donde se asoma el sujeto mientras mira el rostro del recién llegado, una vez comprueba que se trata de la persona que espera lo deja ingresar.

-Qué bueno que llegaste sin problema. -Dice Minato. -Veo que no te tomo problema encontrar este sitio.

-Así es. -Responde Shaoran. -Están todos aquí.

-Si estamos todos a salvo, sin embargo no está de más estar precavido-

Minato y Shaoran caminan por la pequeña casa que adquirieron Minato y Kushina hace tiempo, les fue de mucha utilidad ya que no podían ir a la casa que les tenía preparada el difunto Genbu Kururugi.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? -Pregunta Shaoran.

-La situación es grave... ¿te enteraste de lo que sucedió? -Dice Minato.

-Así es, no se habla de otra cosa que no sea la muerte del Señor Kururugi, lamento mucho lo que pasó, era un gran hombre y no merecía morir de esa forma.

-Tienes razón todos nosotros presenciamos su muerte y no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarlo.-

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que pasó?, cuéntamelo todo. -Minato le relata todo lo sucedido en casa Kururugi con lujo de detalles.

Un fuerte golpe en la pared es propinado por el joven luego de lo relatado por Minato. -Cretino como se atreva a hacerla llorar de esa forma, el hecho de que su padre haya muerto no le da derecho a tratarla así, cuando lo vea le daré su merecido...

Minato queda mirando con mucha curiosidad a Shaoran cuando una duda salto a su mente, no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta que no sabría si sería respondida.

-Shaoran puedo hacerte una pregunta y espero no te molestes. -Shaoran mira a Minato como si supiera lo que le preguntaría, después de ver su reacción era lo más normal que le causara curiosidad ya hora se lamentaba por su descuido.

-Adelante, que es lo que me quieres preguntar. -Dice Shaoran.

-Es que tengo una inquietud... ¿Shaoran sientes algo por la princesa? -Shaoran desvía su mirada hacia otra parte muy pensativo, sabía que le preguntarían precisamente por ese tema, sin embargo no sabía cómo responder.

Aun de espaldas y con su rostro sonrojado Shaoran responde. -Así es Minato, amo con locura a la princesa desde que la conocí, no hay un día en que no piense en ella, cada momento a su lado es una bendición para mí, me duele profundamente todos los problemas por los que está pasando daría lo que fuera por estar siempre a su lado...pero sé muy bien que ella no me ama y tampoco sabe lo que siento por ella, sin embargo quiero estar a su lado aunque no me ame. -Empuñando sus manos temblorosamente y bajando su cabeza dice... -Aunque ame a otro que la hace sufrir.

Minato quedo sorprendido con la declaración hecha por Shaoran, nunca pensó que ese muchacho con quien ha vivido tantas aventuras de un momento a otro se enamorara de la princesa, por un momento no supo que hacer, si comprenderlo o recriminarle, así que decide hacer lo que le dicta su corazón. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro Minato llama la atencion del chico.

-Comprendo por lo que pasas muchacho. -Dice Minato. -Un amor no correspondido es más doloroso que uno que si lo es- las palabras de Minato llaman la atencion del chico, mirando de frente a Minato Shaoran responde a sus palabras.

-Quiere decir que también paso por lo mismo.

-Así es, veras cuando yo era joven siempre estuve enamorado de una chica hermosa y así como tú siempre estuve detrás de ella tratando de conquistarla. –Dice Minato. -Sin embargo ella amaba a otro chico cercano a ella, no te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para que ella me prestara atencion y mandara al diablo al otro chico.

-Y ¿Que paso después? -Pregunta Shaoran.

-No te lo imaginas, al final logre conquistarla y desde ese entonces estamos juntos. Shaoran no puede disimular su sorpresa. -Eso quiere decir que...

-Sí, así como lo estás pensando, esa chica es Kushina.

-Vaya no sabía que usted y su esposa habían pasado por tanto. -Dice Shaoran.

-La verdad no me arrepiento de nada, desde que estamos juntos disfruto cada dia a su lado.

Shaoran mira al suelo como buscando la respuesta que necesita. -Yo también hare mi mejor esfuerzo por conquistar a la princesa.

Minato coloca sus manos en los hombros del chico para decirle. -Mientras tengas esa voluntad lo podrás lograr.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el patio de la casa una chica está sentada en uno de los pasillos de la vivienda mirando al horizonte con un rostro lleno de tristeza, su apariencia había cambiado cuando llegaron a casa, así como también la de su hermano su cabello paso de ser castaño a un color rojo claro parecido al fucsia había sido recortado para dejarlo en un cabello corto.

Era normal que se sintiera molesta por que recortaran su cabello, ella estaba orgullosa de su cabello largo el cual contrastaba con el cabello largo de su madre, como si fuera poco por seguridad su nombre había sido cambiado para despistar a los perseguidores de Britania pero ella no queria que su nombre fuesse cambiando entonces quedo Sakura Kurosaki, y su hermano paso a ser Takuma Kurosaki.

Kushina caminaba en ese momento por ese pasillo, se dirigía a la cocina pero la presencia de la chica llamo su atencion coloco lo que llevaba en brazos y lo colocó cerca de la chica y posteriormente se sienta a su lado.

-En que piensas. -pregunta Kushina.

Sakura sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de la mujer que estaba a su lado. -Oh Kushina, lo siento, no sentí cuando llegaste. -Responde Sakura.

-Te noto muy pensativa, no solo el día de hoy sino desde cuando llegamos aquí, si necesitas decirme algo estoy aquí para escucharte.

Sakura vuelve su mirada para mirar al horizonte volviendo a entrar a sus pensamientos, luego de unos breves segundos la chica responde.

-En estos momentos me gustaría tener a mi madre a mi lado y contarle tantas cosas, con todo lo que ha pasado no me he sentido muy bien.

-¿Te sientes enferma? -Pregunta Kushina.

-No es eso lo que me duele es algo diferente.

-Tiene que ver con Suzaku, verdad. -Pregunta Kushina.

Sakura no puede disimular su sorpresa. -¿Acaso es muy obvio?

-Pues claro que si solo hay que verte mirando hacia lo lejos y de esa forma...dime, ¿lo extrañas?

Sakura recoge sus piernas y coloca su barbilla en ellas, mostrando un rostro lleno de tristeza. -Claro que lo extraño, él está pasando por un momento muy triste pero...-

Los recuerdos del día en que Suzaku tras la muerte de su padre lanzo su ataque verbal contra ella aun retumban en su cabeza y es algo que no puede olvidar.

-Él debe odiarme por la muerte de su padre, fue muy claro conmigo ese día, sin embargo después de todo eso, no puedo odiarlo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa conmigo pero no lo odio, si tan solo pudiera hablar con él una vez más y pedirle perdón tal vez el...- de pronto es rodeada por unos brazos que le brindan calidez y seguridad algo que usualmente hacia su madre y el inesperado evento la confundió por un momento.

-No te preocupes. -Dice Kushina. -Ya verás pequeña Sakura, ya verás que él se dará cuenta de su error y cuando lo haga debes estar cerca de el- Sakura devuelve el abrazo ofrecido por Kushina mientras rompe en llanto.

Momentos más tarde cuando las dos chicas terminan su conversación, es Kushina quien sobresaltada recuerda el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Por poco lo olvido Sakura, tenemos que ir a la sala pronto

-¿Y cuál es el motivo? -Pregunta Sakura.

-Es que Shaoran llego hace poco y quiere informarnos algo, tal vez tenga noticias de tus padres- Sakura se levanta de su lugar como un resorte y se dirige de inmediato al lugar de reunión, Kushina sorprendida solo atina a seguirla.

-Me alegra que estén todos aquí, supongo que ya saben que estamos en una situación crítica.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. -Dice Kazuma impaciente por conocer la suerte de sus padres. -Lo que queremos saber es que paso con nuestros padres. -Shaoran frunce el ceño ante la arremetida del joven príncipe.

-Precisamente iba a hablar de este tema su majestad, si no es mucho pedir puedo continuar con mi relato.

-Claro que si joven Shaoran, ignore lo dicho por mi hermano...continúe.

-Gracias su majestad. -Dice Shaoran lanzándole una sonrisa a la princesa logrando arrancar un pequeño sonrojo en ella y una cara de pocos amigos en Kazuma.

-Ya he sido informado por Minato sobre la situación luego de que me fui, lamento profundamente la muerte del Señor Kururugi, sin embargo me alegro de que sus majestades estén con vida, aparte de esto tenemos dos nuevos miembros en la familia.

-Así es. -Dice Minato interviniendo en la conversación. -Shaoran aún no los conoce, ¿les gustaría presentarse?

-Mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britania y soy el cuarto príncipe de Britania, mi hermana aquí al lado se llama Nunnally Vi Britania es la cuarta princesa del reino.

Sakura y Kazuma se levantaron de sus asientos como si fueran resortes, sabían que Lelouch y Nunnally venían de Britania pero ignoraban el hecho de que eran miembros de la realeza de Britania, así como ellos ignoraban que los hermanos Kinomoto son los príncipes que tanto están buscando los soldados de Britania.

-Quieren explicarnos esto. -Pregunta Kazuma sumamente molesto con lo revelado.

-Tranquilízate muchacho, todo tiene una explicación. -Dice Kushina tratando de calmar los ánimos. -No les habíamos contado nada de esto ya que esperábamos el momento más adecuado para contarlo.

-¿Y se supone que este es el momento? -Interviene Sakura mirando fijamente a Kushina.-

-Así es Sakura. -Dice Kushina. -La razón de que ellos estén aquí es porque ellos han sido exiliados de su país y de la familia real, ellos no tienen ninguna intención de contarle nada a los de Britania, ellos están de nuestro lado.-

Con los ánimos aplacados los hermanos Kinomoto vuelven a tomar asiento, sin embargo miran fijamente a Lelouch y Nunnally.

-Y bien ya que todos nos presentamos continuemos. -Dice Shaoran interviniendo nuevamente. -Luego de que me fui de la casa Kururugi estuve indagando sobre el paradero de los reyes, y descubrí que los tienen prisioneros en la cárcel nacional de Tokyo.

-Por el momento los tienen con vida pero no sabemos que pueda ocurrir más tarde- Sakura no puede ocultar su tristeza ante lo mencionado por Shaoran, sin embargo se siente bien por saber que sus padres se encuentran bien, mientras Kazuma muestra un rostro con el ceño fruncido aunque no lo demuestre por dentro se siente mal por no poder hacer nada por rescatar a sus padres.

-No sabemos que tramaran los de Britania con ellos pero hemos notado mucho movimiento en ese lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una tarde inusual en el lugar, normalmente estaría más callado que un cementerio, pero las actividades que se realizaban por ese día tan peculiar cambiaba por completo la rutina que se veía normalmente en el sitio, las personas iban de un lado al otro con mucho afán, los cables se extendían por el suelo mientras otras personas preparaban las cámaras que se utilizarían para ese evento.

-Su majestad ya tenemos todo preparado para la transmisión. -dice Diethard Reid, un hombre leal al imperio de Britania quien trabaja para el canal privado del imperio. -Cuando usted quiera podemos comenzar.

-Entendido. -Dice Clovis respondiendo lo antes mencionado, Clovis llama a uno de sus soldados impartiendo una orden, después de algunos minutos vuelve el mismo soldado acompañado del hombre esperado por el príncipe Clovis.

-Debería sentirse complacido su majestad el día de hoy saldrá en cadena nacional, todo el reino lo vera por televisión. -Fujitaka Kinomoto lanza una mirada llena de furia a Clovis mientras este responde con una sonrisa burlona.

-Le juro Clovis que cuando mi gente me rescate de este basurero usted será el primero en mi lista de britanios a ejecutar.

Clovis se acerca lentamente hacia Fujitaka sonriendo burlonamente. -¿Está seguro de que lo vendrán a rescatar su majestad?, vaya perdiendo las esperanzas de una vez, en este momento este lugar es una fortaleza, parte de nuestro ejército se encuentra a las afueras de este lugar, ya quiero ver al primer idiota que intente entrar aquí.

-Ahora no hagamos esperar a nuestros televidentes, la estrella del programa ya llego así que comencemos. -Clovis llama a Diethard y le ordena que comiencen con los preparativos de la transmisión.

Un anuncio en todos los canales de televisión del reino aparece de repente llamando la atencion de todos aquellos que tienen un televisor cerca de ellos.

Diethard Reid aparece frente a las cámaras muy sonriente luciendo un traje de dos piezas de color azul, debajo de este un suéter rojo de cuello alto y un micrófono con el que habla a todo el reino.

-Bienvenidos todos a este programa especial, el día de hoy tenemos un anuncio importante por parte de nuestro gobernador general, el príncipe Clovis...- después de unos breves segundos surge la figura del despiadado príncipe Clovis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aún continuaba la conversación en casa de Minato y Kushina, cuando uno de sus empleados ingresa apresuradamente y muy agitado.

-Señor algo está pasando no sé qué sea pero debe mirar la televisión.

Inesperadamente todos los presentes se dirigen a otro lugar de la casa en el que hay un televisor y lo encienden para saber de qué se trata, todos los demás ocupan sus lugares detrás del aparato. Detrás del príncipe Clovis surge la figura deslucida del hasta ahora gobernante del reino de Japón estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos y piernas atados además de que su rostro mostraba varios moretones producto de los golpes recibidos, la reacción de los hermanos Kinomoto no se hace esperar, ambos se levantaron de sus lugares dirigiéndose más cerca del aparato, Sakura no puede contener las lágrimas mientras Kazuma empuña y cierra sus puños fuertemente, Kushina y Nunnally se acercan a Sakura para apoyarla, mientras Kazuma es acompañado por Lelouch, Minato y Shaoran.

-Vamos su alteza salude a su pueblo. - Dice Clovis de manera burlona, Fujitaka lanza una mirada cargada de odio hacia Clovis, la cual ignora por completo, dirigiéndose otra vez a la cámara Clovis añade.

-ya que nuestro rey no quiere mencionar palabra alguna creo que comenzare yo, el día de hoy su rey declarara que el reino de Japón se rinde oficialmente al imperio de Britania, ¿no es así su majestad?-

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! -Dice Kazuma sumamente alterado, Minato y Lelouch tratan de contener su furia sin embargo Kazuma forcejea fuertemente con ellos. -Suéltenme de una vez debo ir a darle su merecido a ese bastardo, como se atreve a hacerle algo tan despiadado a mi padre.

-Cálmate por favor Kazuma. -Dice Minato tratando de calmar al muchacho.

-No me voy a calmar suéltenme se los digo. -Tomando una decisión radical Minato le propina un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Kazuma el cual lo deja inconsciente, Sakura presencia la escena y se acerca a su hermano comprobando que se encontraba inconsciente, Shaoran se acerca a la princesa esbozando una sonrisa.

-Deje que me encargue de llevarlo a su habitación, princesa.

-Se lo agradezco joven Shaoran. -Dirigiendo una sonrisa a la princesa Shaoran lleva a Kazuma a su habitación.

-Supongo que los televidentes se deben estar preguntando si lo que digo es cierto, tal vez si lo escuchan de su gobernante lo crean realmente. -Clovis se acerca a Fujitaka para preguntarle. -Su majestad reitere a todo su pueblo lo que ya he mencionado y podremos terminar con este show.

-Jamás lo hare. -Dice Fujitaka con rabia, Clovis se acerca cerca de su oído para susurrarle algo.

-Sera mejor que haga lo que digo, solo basta que haga una llamada y sus hijos y también su esposa serán ejecutados. -La reacción de Fujitaka no se hace esperar.

-¡Maldito bastardo! no se atreva a tocarlos si algo les llega a pasar lo mato me escucho ¡LO MATO! -Clovis suelta una sonora carcajada frente a Fujitaka, su risa se escucha por todos los rincones del reino.

Acercando su cara a la de Fujitaka, Clovis reta a Fujitaka. -Que me dice su majestad declara la rendición o sus hijos y su esposa mueren. -Marcando un numero en su móvil entra la llamada, la cual el responde. - Si soy yo esperen mis órdenes, muy bien su majestad esta es su última oportunidad que decide.

Con la cabeza agachada y apretando los dientes, Fujitaka piensa en su familia y el solo pensamiento de ver a sus hijos y a su esposa asesinados le destrozaba por completo el corazón, a pesar de lo que pensara toma una decisión que cambiara el destino del reino de Japón de ahora en adelante.

-Está bien usted gana. –Dice Fujitaka.

-En serio su majestad ya tomo su decisión, en ese caso llego la hora de hablar ante las cámaras. -Clovis llama al camarógrafo y le pide que se acerque más colocándole el micrófono a Fujitaka para que hable ante todo su pueblo

-Pueblo de Japón. -Dice Fujitaka reflejando la tristeza en su rostro. -El día de hoy declaro que el reino de Japón se rinde ante el imperio de Britania... -Las palabras del rey Fujitaka fueron escuchadas en todo el reino, y aun las personas no podían creer lo que escuchaban, en casa las lágrimas no cesaban en el rostro de Sakura y en los demás la tristeza era evidente.

-Como ya lo escucharon. -Habla Clovis. -Luego de la declaración hecha por Fujitaka, oficialmente nosotros el imperio de Britania gobernaremos estas tierras deben aceptar todas nuestras disposiciones, no toleraremos cualquier intento de rebelión de su parte y cualquiera que este contra el imperio será severamente castigado.

-A partir del día de hoy este reino dejara de llamarse Japón, desde ahora serán llamados ELEVEN.

**[CONTINUARA]**

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR:**

**La historia se pone mas intensa a medida de que pasan los eventos, los hermanos kinomoto estan siendo perseguidos y el señor kururugi pagó con su vida por la proteccion de los kinomoto, Sakura sufrió por las palabras punzantes de Suzaku abandonando la casa dejando a un Suzaku debatiendose en el dolor por la perdida de su padre, por otro lado el rey fujitaka es obligado por Clovis a declarar la rendicion de Japon en contra de su voluntad, conviertiendo al reino de Japon en la nueva area 11.**

**Nuevamente mis agradecimiento a mis mas preciadas amigas y colaboradoras PATRICIA FLOR y KAREN AMAMIYA, sin ellas naufragaria en los mares de la historia.**


End file.
